Level 417
| other = | spaces = 68 | moves = | candies = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 416 | next = 418 | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Jelly }} is the seventh level in Soda Swamp (Episode 29) and the 101st ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 3 hazelnuts and score at least 30,000 points in 45 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *There are candy cannons which will dispense candy bombs on the left frequently. They only have 10 moves on them, so once again, you are left crossing your fingers that the twisters will land on them, or that there will be an opportunity to get rid of them with a normal switch. *The ingredients are worth 30,000 points , which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *To have an easier time, try to take the coconut wheels out of the marmalade. Then, use one of them to roll upwards, creating a line of striped candies to hit the coconut wheel at the right. Afterwards, roll it to the left side to reduce the icing. *Take care of the bombs. They only allow ten moves to destroy and constantly drop down in every other move, so get rid of them as soon as possible. *It is possible to combine a coconut wheel with a special candy, like a striped candy or a colour bomb, to blast the icing with even more impact. *Concentrate effort on destroying icings rather than bringing ingredients down, as they will fall down inevitably from holes in the board and the matches you make. 3litecandycrusher's strategy (with Toffee Tornado) *'Step 1': The first coconut wheel. Only free one of them on the lefthand side. This one will be used to free the one on the righthand side. Get it to the fourth column. If the other one on the lefthand side is opened, try to move it out of the 1st - 3rd columns. Activate the one you freed by swiping it up, but make sure there are no toffee tornados or cracks on the first column above the coconut wheel. *'Step 2': The other coconut wheels. You'll want the one that is still on the lefthand side to be in the 5th column. Don't forget to watch the bombs. With a low timer, they are difficult to destroy in time. Swipe the coconut wheel up. This will remove more layers from the top of the 3-layered icing. Try to leave at least 1 toffee tornado on the board to help you clear the icing. Next, get bombs that are on the board. The toffee tornados can help with that. Use the other coconut wheel on the right hand side and activate it. This should open up some of the top half of the icing, and, if you're lucky, be able to make possible switches on the right side. *'Step 3': The rest of the icing. You should have around 30 moves remaining. Try to use special candies to open up the icing while keeping the bombs at bay. When the opportunity comes, make matches on the right side. At this point, there should be about 15 moves remaining. Try not to destroy the remaining toffee tornado(es) still on the board, as they are more of your friend than your enemy. Continue keeping the bombs at bay, and do not let them fall over to the right side of the board, as they will be extremely hard to reach. Destroy all of the icings you can underneath the ingredients, with special candies and with regular moves, if you remain lucky. Most of the time, you will be able to get 1 ingredient down. *'Difficulty': Should be Very Easy or Easy. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info #3 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 30,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot_2015-11-03-11-38-33.png|Mobile version Level 417 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Ingredients levels Category:Soda Swamp (Episode 29) levels Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with coconut wheels Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with regular teleporters Category:Levels with 1-layer icing Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Levels with undetermined difficulty Category:Hard levels to earn two stars Category:Hard levels to earn three stars Category:Levels formerly with toffee tornadoes